


Silent Hill: Willing Sleep

by La_Fra



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Pyramid Head - Freeform, silenthill, Íncubo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Fra/pseuds/La_Fra
Summary: Jonathan e Andrew sono due amici che decidono di fare una vacanza in Canada. Prima di arrivare a destinazione, si fermano in una strana cittadina nel Maine...Una mini storia originale ambientata nella città più inquietante del mondo video ludico.





	1. Children of Bodom

_"Nel silenzio dell'oscurità, tra le ombre dei morti_

_sentiamo un lupo ululare affamato di svegliare i bambini delle tombe_

_Vendetta acerba_

_Il culto che funge da vendetta ha avanzato le sue zanne per dichiarare una fottuta guerra_

_Solo gli spiriti calmi dei cadaveri stanno passando dagli altari di Bodom_

_Dove tutto tranne la morte è una bugia"_

Children of Bodom (1997)

Viaggiare in macchina di notte era una faticaccia. Jonathan poteva sopportare la densa salsedine che lo colpiva in viso, poteva anche accettare l'idea di respirare qualche zanzara insieme all'aria tiepida. Quello che però non riusciva a tollerare, mentre risaliva la dritta e infinita strada verso Portland, era il baccano. Sì, quello era baccano, perché non si poteva certo definire musica. La testa aveva ricominciato a fargli male, e non si fidava più del contatore delle tracce all'autoradio. Per lui, poteva essere sempre la stessa canzone, ripetuta all'infinito, ancora e ancora...

Diede un'occhiata veloce al sedile a fianco a lui, immobile. La giacca nera copriva completamente la sagoma addormentata. Ticchettò le mani sul volante e poi lentamente, molto lentamente, appoggiò l'indice al cruscotto e con il pollice si mise alla ricerca di un tasto. Qualsiasi tasto.

Per un secondo sentì solamente l'aria umida sfrecciare intorno a lui, le onde del mare e il silenzio della notte.

Non passò molto prima che una mano uscisse allo scoperto da dietro la giacca, alla ricerca del tasto di accensione. In una sola mossa Jonathan la precedette: espulse il disco, lo afferrò con due dita _'come non bisognerebbe mai fare'_ e lanciò il CD sul sedile posteriore.

«Cazzo Jon! Non vanno mai toccati così!» Sbraitò la giacca al suo fianco.

«Come fai a ascoltare sempre quella merda? Mi sta facendo esplodere la testa.»

«Non è merda. Non ci hai mai capito un cazzo di musica.»

«Beh, non è musica.»

La sagoma a fianco a lui si districò dalla giacca e provò a raggiungere il sedile posteriore. Jonathan usò il braccio destro per tenerlo a bada.

«Coglione, guarda la strada!»

Gli afferrò la testa per tenerlo fermo, poi lo spinse di nuovo sul sedile. «Allacciati la cintura, Andy.»

«Sì, _'papà'._ » Lo scimmiottò, ma non ubbidì. «Ma lo sai almeno dove stai andando?»

«C'è spesso la nebbia da queste parti. È così da qualche chilometro. »

«Bene, grazie per la delucidazione sul clima del fottuto Maine. Ma io intendo dire: dove cazzo stiamo andando?»

Ah si, si era dimenticato di specificare la loro destinazione.

«In Canada.» Rispose fissando la strada.

Il suo compagno di viaggio si piegò in modo scenografico sulla pancia e scoppiò a ridere. «Scusa? In Canada? Sei serio Jon?»

Ticchettò le mani sul volante. «Abbiamo bisogno di una vacanza, Andrew.»

«Potevi almeno avvisarmi. Se sapevo che andavo in vacanza mi portavo una valigia e una bella ragazza.»

«Senti, sei tu che rompi sempre il cazzo con il Canada. Dovresti essere contento che ti ci porto.»

«Sì, sì, come vuoi. Ma almeno posso ascoltare la musica?»

«Questa è la mia macchina.» Gli rispose secco. «Quando ne avrai una tua potrai ascoltarci quello che vorrai.»

Andrew alzò gli occhi al cielo e batté la mano sul cruscotto. «Ce la spasseremo proprio! È come andare in gita con mio nonno!»

«Allacciati la cintura.» Ripeté.

Le mani di Andrew si misero a rovistare fra i sedili. «Come diavolo si fa a- _ahh_ dio santo! Che schifo. Ma quanto sono grosse le zanzare da queste parti! _Bleah_ »

«Guarda, possiamo fermarci qui.»

Poco più avanti, l'insegna risplendeva come un fantasma sulla strada deserta. La sua luce tremolava nella notte. «Un motel...» Constatò Andrew con un sorriso. «Se volevi scopare potevi dirlo subito.»

Jonathan lo colpì con un gomito. «Ti piacerebbe.»

Ci pensò fino all'ultimo, ma quando raggiunse l'insegna sterzò all'improvviso e si infilò nel parcheggio. Non aveva ancora spento il motore, ma Andrew era balzato giù.

«Dio, non ce la facevo più! Ho le gambe addormentate.»

Jonathan spense il motore e rimase ad osservare il volante, le lancette del cruscotto che lentamente si abbassavano. Si portò una mano alla tempia e sospirò. Sarebbe voluto solo rimanere lì, affondare nel sedile e-

L'auto si scosse. «Che fai? Dormi lì?» Andrew aveva le mani appoggiate al finestrino della decapottabile. Era pieno di energie perché aveva dormito per tutto il viaggio.

L'aria era umida e densa, e respirare era difficile. La testa continuava a fargli male e la vista si offuscava.

«Andiamo a vedere se è aperto.»

Attraversarono il parcheggio deserto e raggiunsero la porticina della reception. Una luce bianca illuminava un sudicio locale. Andrew spinse la porta e entrò.

«Non c'è nessuno qui in giro.» Jonathan si aggirò per la stanza ignorando il suo compagno che continuava a premere il campanello. «È strano.»

«Certo.» Ribatté Andrew, il dito che batteva sull'acciaio. «Che strano che un bel posto come questo non brulichi di gente. Dimmi chi cazzo ci viene nel Maine, Jon.»

Stava per rispondergli, quando un movimento attirò la sua attenzione.

«Ehi!» Disse salutando la sagoma sulla porta. «Ciao. Vorremmo una stanza.»

Andrew si guardò intorno perplesso. Quando si girò, il bambino se ne era già andato giù per il lungo corridoio buio.

«Ma con chi cazzo parli?»

«Un ragazzino.» Disse strizzando gli occhi. «C'era un ragazzino, non l'hai visto?»

Andrew alzò le sopracciglia e si guardò intorno. «Stai bene? Non c'è nessuno qui.»

«Ti dico che c'era un bambino! Non l'hai visto?» Sbraitò.

Il suo compagno lo guardò scettico. «Ok, bello. Forse è il figlio del proprietario. Adesso calmati però.»

Jon si asciugò le mani sui pantaloni. Stava sudando. Aveva davvero bisogno di una bella dormita.

Andrew saltò via il bancone e si guardò intorno. Un vecchio dépliant sbiadito pendeva dal muro, scollato e accasciato su sé stesso. Batté la mano sul muro per leggerlo. «Viene a Silent Hill una volta, e ci lasci l'anima.» Lesse. «Mamma mia... i canadesi non sanno fare le pubblicità.»

«Il Maine è negli Stati Uniti, Andy.»

Ci pensò su un attimo. «Chi ha inventato questo slogan è sicuramente canadese però.»

Come se fosse a casa sua, prese le chiavi di una stanza dalla cornice di legno. «Pagheremo quando arriverà qualcuno.» Disse veloce per precedere le lamentele di Jonathan. «Letti singoli o matrimoniale?»

Non aspettò una risposta e si incamminò giù per il corridoio.

Dopo qualche passo nel buio, una lampadina si accese indecisa, illuminando la serratura. «Ecco qui» Disse Andrew girando le chiavi. «Benvenuto nella nostra suite.»

Dentro, c'era solamente un letto sbilenco e una sedia. La puzza della carta da parati impregnava l'aria della stanza.

«Beh ci si accontenta, no?»

Jonathan entrò nella stanza. Scostò la tenda, e nella luce di qualche lampione intravide la distesa placida di acqua. «Deve essere il Toluca Lake quello.»

«Un lago?» Andrew si avvicinò per guardare il panorama. «Che figata! Come il Bodom, quello della canzone! Chissà se c'è stato un massacro anche qui, o roba del genere.»

«Tu hai dei problemi.» Concluse Jonathan lasciando cadere di nuovo la spessa tenda impolverata. «Ma non è certo una novità.» Ghignò e si mise a rovistare nello zaino. Andrew si sfilò la maglietta e le piastrine tintinnarono. «Sia chiaro: niente cose strane.» Disse. «Come al solito, ce lo spartiremo da uomini. A meno che non faccia davvero freddo.» Saltò sul letto cigolante.

Jonathan aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Perché hai quelle cose al collo?» Il luccichio dell'acciaio faceva uno strano effetto nel buio.

«C'è scritto il mio nome.» Disse mostrandole con orgoglio. «Così non rischio di finire in una tomba senza un nome.»

«Cazzo...» Jonathan sospirò. «Tu hai veramente dei problemi seri.»

«Non pensi mai alla morte Jon?» Chiese facendogli segno di mettersi al suo fianco. Jonathan si sdraiò sul letto con le mani dietro alla testa. Fissò il soffitto.

«Preferisco non pensare a certe cose. E nemmeno tu dovresti. Questa è una vacanza, non un'occasione per metterti a raccontare le storie di quelle canzoni di merda.»

«Hai paura, eh?» Quando il suo compagno parlò, le piastrine tintinnarono di nuovo.

«E di che?» Chiese senza togliere gli occhi dall'intonaco scrostato.

«Che su questo lago sia successo qualcosa, tanto tempo fa...» Usò un tono volutamente inquietante. «E che quel fantasma di prima arrivi di notte con un'ascia e-»

Jonathan gli diede un colpo in pieno petto con la mano. «Ma sta zitto, coglione.» Disse girandosi dall'altra parte. Andrew si stava ancora sbellicando dalle risate, ma spense la luce e si mise a dormire.

-

Era strano, perché non riusciva a capire se stesse sognando o fosse sveglio. Forse, era entrambe le cose; oppure, nessuna delle due. Jonathan aveva deciso che non gli importava più.

Il buio era illuminato da strani flash, e poteva sentire qualcuno a fianco a lui.

«Children of Bodom.» La voce inconfondibile del suo compagno. «Fanno metal, sono finlandesi. Sentili un po'.»

La cuffietta nell'orecchio riproduceva un insieme di suoni sconnessi e senza nessun significato. «Ma cos'è questa merda?» Chiese scrollandosela via.

Andrew sbarrò gli occhi in modo comico. «Oh cristo santo, non conosci il death metal?»

Jonathan alzò le spalle.

«Ascolta, quando ce ne andremo da qui ti farò sentire questa roba con l'atmosfera giusta. Vedrai, farà tutto un altro effetto.»

«Se lo dici tu.»

«Sai che facciamo?» Continuò imperterrito. «La Finlandia è troppo lontana, ma possiamo andare in Canada. Ci assomiglia un po'... ci sono tanti laghi e i pini... facciamo una gita lassù e ci portiamo una tenda e due ragazze.»

Jonathan sospirò sconsolato.

«Non come questa tenda schifosa, Jon. Intendo una da campeggio. E non farà questo caldo. Niente più razioni, mangeremo carne alla brace e-»

Una sirena risuonò per le montagne. Un'esplosione illuminò la notte attraverso il sottile tessuto. Poi la terra tremò di nuovo.

«Cazzo, stasera non la smettono più.» Andrew si sistemò sul sottile cuscino. «Dai vieni qui.»

Jonathan appoggiò la testa alla spalla del compagno e afferrò di nuovo la cuffietta. Il volume era al massimo, ma non era comunque abbastanza alto. Se la infilò nell'orecchio destro e affondò un dito nel sinistro. Poi rimasero insieme in silenzio, mentre la notte si illuminava con flash a ritmo di death metal.

-

Jonathan si svegliò sudato. Faceva fatica a respirare. «Cazzo, ho fatto un sogno stranissimo.» Disse a fiato corto.

«Eravamo in un posto... non so esattamente dove. C'erano esplosioni e - Andy?»

Il letto era immobile a fianco a lui. Le coperte leggermente scostate. Jonathan sentì un'irrazionale paura nel vedere che il suo compagno non c'era.

«Andrew?» Chiamò, cercando nella stanza un segno della sua presenza. La luce filtrava da sotto lo stipite rigonfio del bagno.

«Andy...» Ripeté. Non sentendo nessuna risposta, andò alla porta e la spinse.

La luce del piccolo bagno illuminò la stanza, ma dentro non c'era nessuno. Si sentiva solo il gocciolio di un cesso troppo sporco e scassato. _Dove cazzo si è cacciato?_

Fece per spegnere la luce, quando un movimento nello specchio attirò la sua attenzione. Qualcosa alle sue spalle si era mosso; all'inizio aveva pensato si trattasse di Andy, ma poi aveva scorto chiaramente la piccola sagoma. Era quel bambino, con i capelli e la pelle scura. Quello che aveva visto al loro arrivo. «Tu cosa ci fai qui?» Chiese sottovoce. Il ragazzino lo fissò con le labbra socchiuse.

Jonathan si girò per guardarlo direttamente, ma trasalì vedendo che non c'era nessuno nella stanza con lui. Eppure, nello sporco specchio del bagno, due occhi neri e spenti continuavano a fissarlo.

Il respiro gli accelerò e fece un passo indietro. «Tu sei... reale o sei solo nella mia mente?»

Il bambino sollevò leggermente lo sguardo e scosse la testa. «Fai la domanda sbagliata.»

Aveva una voce glaciale che si accavallava su sé stessa.

Jonathan non sapeva cosa rispondere. «Che cosa sei? Cosa vuoi?»

Il ragazzino non rispose, alzò il mento e gli occhi gli andarono indietro. Un rivolo di sangue gli scese dalla fronte, dividendogli in due il viso. Intorno a lui, le pareti sembrarono prendere vita, si tinsero di rosso e un fischio crebbe nelle sue orecchie . Jonathan si strinse la testa fra le mani.

«Non dovresti essere qui.» Urlò con voce tremante. «Perché sei qui?»

La luce della stanza tremolò e il ragazzino scomparve. Intorno, era tutto normale, ma lo specchio era come un buco nero pronto a risucchiarlo. Avrebbe voluto allontanarsi, ma non poté resistere. Si buttò in bagno e vomitò nel lavandino. Poi aprì l'acqua. Si passò le mani bagnate sulla faccia e si guardò allo specchio.

Il bambino non c'era più, ma qualcosa non andava. Strizzò gli occhi. La parte destra del suo viso era completamente sfigurata, raggrinzita da cicatrici sovrapposte; un occhio vitreo, bianco. Si toccò in preda al panico, ma non sentì nulla sulla pelle.

Eppure l'immagine era lì che lo fissava.

Alle sue spalle, nella stanza che grondava sangue, nel letto abbandonato, giaceva un corpo. Jonathan si girò di scatto.

Niente, non c'era nessuno lì.

Stava impazzendo.

Arrancò per uscire dal bagno, raccolse le sue cose al volo e uscì dalla stanza.

Doveva trovare Andrew e andarsene al più presto da lì.

Il corridoio oscillava, l'orecchio destro fischiava. Si appoggiò al muro per non cadere, ma qualcuno lo afferrò alle spalle e trascinò a sé. Jonathan cercò in tutti i modi di liberarsi.

«Ehi, ehi bello! Calmati! Calmati!»

«Andrew...?»

Il suo compagno lo lasciò andare. «E chi altro potrebbe essere?»

Jonathan tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Tutto stava tornando silenzioso e tranquillo. Il battito del cuore aveva smesso di assordarlo. Andrew lo fissava con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Credo che...» Iniziò, cercando di non sembrare agitato. «Credo che sia meglio se ce ne andiamo di qui.»

Andrew fece un sorriso storto e scosse la testa. «Da quando sei così caga-sotto?»

Jonathan ansimava. «Ho visto quel bambino. Avevi ragione, credo sia un fantasma.»

Andrew scosse la testa con un sorriso scettico. «È inutile che provi a spaventarmi. Non sono suscettibile su queste cose, quindi arrenditi in partenza, ok? E comunque non possiamo andarcene.» Disse.

«Che vuoi dire?»

«La macchina non parte, il telefono è staccato e... aggiungici tutti i cliché del cazzo che ti vengono in mente.»

Jonathan lo fissò sconcertato. «Hai usato la mia macchina?!»

Lui alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Sta calmo, non è partita!» Si strofinò una mano fra i corti capelli neri. «È che sono andato a curiosare in giro e ho visto quel ragazzino... mi sembrava avesse bisogno d'aiuto. Gli sono andato dietro, ma è scomparso nel nulla.»

«Non devi.» Disse veloce. «Non seguirlo, stagli lontano. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, hai capito?»

«Ma per chi mi hai preso? Per un pervertito?» Gli afferrò la spalla e si chinò per guardarlo negli occhi. «Tu non stai bene, Jon. Devi dormire.»

Lui annuì freneticamente. «Sì io... non dormo bene ultimamente.» Ammise.

«Quanto è passato dall'ultima volta?»

«Che vuoi dire?»

Andrew piegò la testa su un lato e fece scattare le sopracciglia. «Non l'hai fatto con Jessie alla fine, vero?»

Si liberò dalla sua presa e scosse la testa. «E piantala. Per te quello è la soluzione per tutto. Una persona può avere dei problemi anche se scopa lo sai?»

«Dalla festa i suoi genitori non la fanno più uscire, vero? Se la tengono ben stretta.»

«Perché non dovrebbero-» Lo guardò tetro. «Brutto stronzo! Ci stavo provando io con lei!»

Andrew si girò con un sorriso a metà. «Mi è caduta fra le braccia, amico. Scusa.»

Jonathan scosse la testa appoggiando le mani alle ginocchia e rise. «Giuro che è l'ultima volta che ti presento una tipa che mi piace.»

Andrew si passò un dito sotto al naso.

«Domani vediamo di sistemare la macchina.» Disse «Nel caso ci volesse un po', passeremo le vacanze sul Toluca Lake a parlare di Jessie e delle sue... doti, che ne dici?»

Jonathan rise ancora e annuì.

«Stai meglio?» Gli chiese Andrew.

«Sì» Rispose trattenendo un'altra risata. Fuori, la nebbia era fitta e si muoveva densa accartocciando l'intonaco e il legno di quel sudicio motel. «Sì... è stato solo un incubo.»

_Continua..._


	2. Fortunes of war

_"Sono segnato a vita,_

_ma non è la mia carne ad essere ferita_

_Come posso affrontare da solo il mio tormento?_

_Le scene vivide_

E gli incubi ricorrenti

Rimango lì e sudo finché non sorge il sole"

Fortunes of War – Iron Maiden (1995)

«Siamo sempre insieme, pensaci: prima la scuola, ora _questo_. Quando saremo vecchi andremo a pescare in Canada e litigheremo per la musica. Invecchieremo, ma non cambierà un cazzo.»

Il sole era ancora alto nel cielo e Jonathan aveva troppo caldo per starlo ad ascoltare.

«Dio, risparmiami...» Gli uscì solo un sospiro e un'imprecazione.

Andrew si fermò in mezzo alla strada, la polvere si alzò intorno a loro e ricominciò a posarsi sugli stivali, troppo pesanti e scomodi dopo tutte quelle ore. «Che vuoi dire?»

Jon si ripulì il sudore dalla fronte e alzò le spalle. «Che sarai sicuramente più testa di cazzo di così.»

«Almeno io non mi comporto come un vecchio di merda già adesso!»

Jonathan rise, ma gli fece cenno di abbassare la voce. «Vuoi che Smith ci faccia di nuovo il culo?»

«Tsé... quello è proprio uno stronzo.» Ribatté Andrew. «A proposito: ho sentito parlare delle cose che ti dice. Non puoi chiudere un occhio ogni volta.»

«Dai, lascia stare. Non mi va di parlarne ora.»

«No, cazzo! La prossima volta gli devi rispondere per le rime. Digli le cose come stanno e la finisce una volta per tutte. Lo guardi e gli dici: _non sono un finocchio di merda!_ Sicuro, si è guadagnato tutte quelle medagliette rompendo le palle.»

In effetti, avrebbe spiegato tante cose. Jonathan sorrise «Cos'ha detto a te invece?» Iniziò. «Com'era? Ah sì: _'la tua condotta è deplorevole e il gergo che usi inopportuno.'_ »

«Sai dove gliele metto le sue belle parolone difficili?» Rispose Andrew strizzandogli l'occhio. Era sudato marcio. «Gliele infilo una a una su per il culo fino a quando non smette di cagare il cazzo.»

Jonathan rise. «Mi è tornata in mente quella volta con la Signorina Steward. Cosa avevamo? Dieci, undici anni?»

«Quella stronza.» Sbraitò Andrew stizzito. «Mi aveva dato dell'idiota davanti a tutti.»

Jonathan diede un calcio a un sasso, l'alluce del piede gli chiese pietà. Si sistemò la tracolla del fucile per evitare che gli tagliasse la pelle alla base del collo.

Andrew si mise a canticchiare e mosse le dita sulla canna del fucile come se fosse una chitarra. « _Do you care if you live or die, When you laugh are you really crying! Yeah!_ Quanti ricordi... Blaze Bayley però non può competere con la voce di Bruce Dickinson. Lo capirebbe anche un ignorante di musica come te.»

«Andy, non adesso. Come fai a cantare certe cose? Ti prego-» Alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Comunque, quella volta la Steward telefonò a mia madre» Disse Jonathan alzando lo sguardo sui tetti degli edifici intorno a loro. Il sole stava iniziando a calare.

«Eh? Perché mai?»

«Le disse che sarebbe stato meglio per la mia sicurezza se non ti avessi più frequentato. Che eri posseduto, o qualcosa del genere.»

«Che cosa?!» Andrew si fermò e abbassò l'arma. «Lo sapevo che era una pazza!»

All'improvviso, degli uccelli si alzarono in volo fra le macerie. Entrambi si girarono di scatto. Dopo qualche istante tornarono a respirare e marciare.

«Insegnava religione, Andy. Non puoi metterti a cantare il cazzo di death metal davanti a lei.»

«Erano gli Iron Maiden. È heavy metal...» Sputò di nuovo a terra.

«Ehi Jon» Disse con un tono più pacato. «È vero quello che hai detto prima?»

Jonathan lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia, e Andrew gli fece un sorriso storto, mostrando i denti.

«Che non vuoi rimanere mio amico anche quando saremo due vecchi di merda con la dentiera?»

Un po' per la stanchezza, e un po' per gioco, Jonathan oscillò per colpirlo con la spalla. «Certo. Se così fosse non riuscirei mai a avere una ragazza.»

«Non è colpa mia se sono così bello.»

Stava per rispondergli per le rime, quando percepì qualcosa, i peli sulle braccia gli si rizzarono e un brivido lo fece fermare.

«Hai sentito?»

«C'è qualcuno.»

-

«Niente da fare... è in panne.»

Andrew si ripulì le mani sporche sui pantaloni. La nebbia era spessa, tanto da nascondere la luce del giorno. Tutto era bianco e immobile, come dentro a un sogno.

«Terra chiama Jon... ehi, c'è qualcuno in casa?»

Andrew lo fissava con un sopracciglio alzato. «Dormi in piedi?»

«Io non...» Balbettò Jonathan. «Non mi sento molto bene.» Ammise strofinandosi il viso. I ricordi di un'altra vita gli occupavano la mente, ma da qualche parte nel profondo; troppo perché riuscisse a rievocarli. Le piastrine al collo di Andrew ricadevano sulla maglia sbiadita.

«Senti, andiamo a cercare qualcuno che ci aiuti a farla ripartire, ok? Ti proporrei di lasciarla qui e fare l'autostop ma so quanto tieni a quella carretta.» Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Magari diamo anche un'occhiata al lago. Che ne dici?»

«Sì... sì, va bene.»

Andrew chiuse il cofano e si mise a camminare lungo il parcheggio. Jonathan lo seguì.

«Quella maglia...» Disse curioso affiancandosi a lui. «È del gruppo che sentivi sempre quando eri ragazzino. Quelli inglesi. Come si chiamavano?»

«Iron Maiden.» Disse indicandosi la t-shirt. Jonathan annuì. «Ho smesso di ascoltarli da un pezzo. Sono passato a cose più pesanti.» Le piastrine risuonarono nella notte.

«E quelle cose al collo? Centrano con le vostre cose da metallari?» Chiese Jonathan strizzando gli occhi.

Andrew alzò le spalle. «Mi sembravano fiche.» Giocò con l'acciaio. «Alle ragazze piacciono i soldati e quel genere di cose... le eccitano.»

Jonathan scosse la testa sconsolato. Il loro respiro muoveva appena la spessa nebbia. Si girò per guardarsi alle spalle, dove la luce del motel era flebile nel bianco accecante. Dal fondo della strada si udì un rumore secco, come un sacco che cadeva a terra. L'aria si increspò come un mare di prima mattina. Poi, seguirono dei tondi ritmati. Era tutto così lugubre.

Entrambi si arrestarono.

«Sei _davvero_ un cagasotto Jon, lasciatelo dire.»

Lo trascinò con sé lungo la strada deserta. Intorno, di nuovo solo il silenzio. Il rumore dei loro passi risuonava sull'asfalto.

Presto, raggiunsero delle costruzioni; probabilmente il centro turistico della città. Un grande cartello raffigurava una mappa delle strade principali.

«Qui» Disse Andrew battendo il dito indice sul cartellone. «Allora anche a Silent Hill hanno un cazzo di meccanico. Dobbiamo solo capire dove siamo e-»

Il rumore era leggero si udì appena, ma non gli sarebbe mai potuto passare inosservato. Un lento sbattere d'onda e un soffio di vento.

«È il lago!» Disse Andrew balzando oltre la recinzione. «Facciamo una deviazione dai! Voglio troppo vederlo.»

Poi, scomparve nella nebbia.

Jonathan fremette. Non sapeva cosa fare, ma la sagoma del suo compagno stava divenendo sempre tutt'uno con quella dei fitti alberi. Non sapeva perché, ma sentiva che se lo avesse perso non lo avrebbe più ritrovato. Le gambe gli si mossero da sole e saltò via la recinzione.

Mentre proseguiva in direzione del lago, Il rumore dei passi affrettati e del tintinnio delle piastrine di Andrew echeggiavano fra i cespugli, le foglie secche e i tronchi. Certo, quei due inutili pezzi di metallo avevano una funzione. Un po' come quelli che si mettono a un cane per impedirgli di allontanarsi troppo.

«Andy!» Lo chiamò, piegandosi sulle ginocchia. Come faceva ad essere così veloce? Si fermò per ascoltare, ma intorno a lui ora c'era solo silenzio. Nessun tintinnio, nessun passo.

«Andrew!»

Avanzò lento. La nebbia era più fitta lì, incastrata fra le fronde degli alberi. Tutto puzzava tremendamente, marcito da un'umidità che si infilava dentro alle sue ossa. Non sapeva dove stava andando, non vedeva nulla.

Si fermò quando uno _splash_ risuonò per la foresta e il piede gli si inzuppò. _Beh, almeno aveva trovato il lago._

Quando alzò gli occhi si trovò di fronte un piccolo bacino del Toluca Lake. Le sue acque si fondevano perfettamente con il paesaggio; tanto che non si riusciva a capire dove fosse davvero la sua superficie e dove iniziasse il riflesso. _Cos'è reale se non ciò che gli occhi vedono? Sono solo punti di vista._

Jonathan scrollò la scarpa fradicia e si chinò sulle ginocchia per guardare la superficie del lago che respirava lento e inesorabile. Un piccolo sbattere d'onda lo increspava di tanto intanto, muovendosi in modo ipnotico. La risacca sembrava volerlo trascinare a sé. Allungò il collo per specchiarsi nella pozza grigia e guardò il suo riflesso.

Ogni volta che l'onda si ritirava, mostrava la sua immagine distorta. Jonathan aveva provato a non pensare a quello che aveva visto la sera prima, nello specchio del bagno del motel, ma era sempre stato lì, da qualche parte dentro la sua mente. Il cuore gli accelerò. Provava paura e curiosità; voglia di guardare, e di distogliere lo sguardo.

«Lo vedi?» Una voce alle sue spalle lo fece quasi sbilanciare. Si girò di scatto e guardò il bambino negli occhi.

«Che cosa vuoi?»

«Non è giusto dimenticare.»

Jonathan aggrottò le sopracciglia. Il bambino girò il sasso nella mano scura. «Devi smettere di farlo!» Sbraitò lanciandolo nel lago.

Mentre guardava l'acqua incresparsi, Jonathan sentì un'irrazionale panico. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi e scappare, ma il bambino alzò un piede e lo spinse con forza, facendolo cadere in avanti.

Si sentì andare a fondo. Non riusciva a muoversi, a nuotare. Poteva solo andare giù, sempre più giù dentro quell'acqua pesante che voleva trascinarlo con sé. Jonathan non si oppose.

-

«Cos'è stato?»

«Viene da laggiù, ascolta.»

Andrew si mise una mano davanti agli occhi per schermarsi dal sole. Un picchiettio risuonava fra gli edifici del quartiere fantasma. Si mise a camminare verso la fonte del rumore. «C'è qualcuno.» Disse abbassandosi la visiera dell'elmetto e appoggiandosi al muro.

«Dovremmo controllare?»

Andrew imbracciò il fucile. «Siamo qui apposta, no? Seguiamo la procedura. Io passo da quella parte» Fece un segno per indicare un vicolo che girava intorno al grande palazzo fatiscente. Poi indicò Jonathan. «Tu vai da qui invece. Ci incontriamo a metà.»

«Sì. Sì, va bene.» Deglutì. Era la prima volta che incontravano qualcuno nella zona. Le mani gli tremarono intorno al fucile.

«Probabilmente si tratta di civili. Sta calmo, Jon.»

Andrew gli fece qualche gesto e poi scomparve dietro l'angolo assolato.

Appoggiò la testa all'intonaco scrostato e chiuse gli occhi. «Cazzo. Perché hai fatto andare avanti me?»

Ispirò a fondo e si spostò veloce. Girò l'angolo con qualche falcata e si ritrovò di fronte una lunga strada ingoiata prematuramente dall'ombra della sera. Il vento soffiava trasportando la sabbia.

Si guardò intorno. Giù per la via, su per gli edifici. Non c'era anima viva. Poi sentì di nuovo quel suono. _Tic!_ E passi, pesanti e in rapida successione. _Stomp stomp stomp!_

Si tese, fino a quando non vide due ragazzini che giocavano in mezzo alla strada. Avevano tracciato delle linee con il gesso e saltavano da una parte all'altra a turno, lanciando un sasso liscio e bianco.

Il suono dei loro saltelli echeggiava per tutta la città. Quando lo videro, si fermarono.

Alzò una mano per salutarli e quelli lo fissarono. Il vento soffiò caldo e secco fra loro e per un momento tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Poi, il bambino più grande urlò qualcosa e alzò il braccio.

-

Chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il fiato fino a quando non toccò il fondo. Una brezza leggera, irreale e inaspettata, gli sfiorò il naso e le dita.

Arrancò e si ritrovò sulla superficie del lago. Si riempì di nuovo i polmoni. Intorno a lui, non c'era più la nebbia. Il cielo sembrava un pozzo senza fondo, senza stelle e senza luna.

_Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?_

Cercò di mantenere il controllo e si sollevò. L'acqua era bassa, solo pochi centimetri. Aveva i vestiti sporchi di fango.

Inciampò, uscendo dalla melma e si trovò di nuovo di fronte il bambino. Lo stesso sguardo vuoto, lo stesso sasso che girava tra le dita.

«Devi smetterla» Gli disse mentre gli alberi intorno a loro si scuotevano.

Jonathan sentì la testa pulsare. «Cosa?» Chiese con un grido. «Cosa devo smettere di fare?» Sputò acqua e melma.

«Smetti di dimenticare.» Disse il bambino. Il rivolo aveva ricominciato a scendergli dalla fronte. Il viso si ricoprì velocemente di sangue rosso, gli occhi gli andarono indietro e divennero bianchi.

Jonathan lo afferrò per la schiena prima che potesse cadere a terra. «No, ehi, no!» Urlò disperato. Il bambino era immobile fra le sue braccia. Provò a fermare il sangue che gli usciva dalla fronte. «No...»

La piccola mano si rilassò e lasciò cadere il sasso nel fango.

Jonathan era ricoperto di sangue, poteva sentirne l'odore, il sapore.

Si precipitò sulla sponda del lago e immerse le mani nella gelida acqua. Si lavò le dita, le braccia, il viso...

Qualcosa di strano gli raggrinziva la pelle dolorante. Il suo riflesso nell'acqua lo fissò; nessun segno, due occhi aperti e scuri. Eppure gli sembrava che quell'immagine non gli appartenesse. Non più.

«Andrew!» urlò di nuovo, sperando che il suo compagno potesse sentirlo. «Dove sei? Andrew!»

Il bambino a terra aveva gli occhi sbarrati. Lo lasciò lì, e si mise a correre nella foresta.

Mentre si spostava fra gli alberi, sentiva chiaramente il rumore del suo compagno che correva. Poteva sentire le sue piastrine tintinnare nella... _notte?! Quanto tempo era passato?_ Forse anche Andrew aveva visto qualcosa di strano e stava scappando con lui.

In preda al panico, si fermò per ascoltare da dove provenissero i suoni. Anche il rumore del suo amico svanì, ingoiato da quel cielo senza fine.

Si mise la testa fra le mani e cercò di trattenere le lacrime.

«Cosa cazzo sta succedendo? Andrew!» Disse a denti stretti. «Non riesco più a trovarti, dove sei...»

Scosse la testa e sentì di nuovo quel suono, così vicino da sembrare venirgli da dentro le orecchie. Si guardò intorno, ma c'era nulla. _Nessuno_.

Una scintilla di luce gli fece abbassare lo sguardo. Sentì il tintinnio più chiaramente. Jonathan afferrò le piastrine che gli pendevano dal collo. Ora, c'era di nuovo il silenzio intorno a lui.

«Perché ho queste al collo?»

Confuso, le fece girare qualche volta fra le dita e lesse cosa riportavano.

Il suo nome, la sua data di nascita, la sua nazionalità, il suo credo...

No.

Trasalì. Le scritte sbiadite recitavano:

_Andrew Wilson, 19 maggio 1983, USA, cattolico._

Un ruggito si alzò per la foresta. I rami alti dei pini si scossero ancora, ma non soffiava nessun vento. Jonathan si guardò intorno nervoso. C'era qualcosa nascosto nel buio: poteva sentire il rumore dei passi, il respiro nel buio.

«Chi sei?» Urlò rabbioso. «Cosa vuoi da me?»

Un tintinnio risuonò. Jonathan sentì i peli delle braccia rizzarsi per la paura, mentre la sagoma si delineava nella poca luce irreale. Due zoccoli, due corna lunghe e ricurve. Una divisa a brandelli e innumerevoli spille e medagliette infilzate nel petto irsuto. Era un mostro, con gli occhi rossi e le zanne. In un braccio teneva un fucile, l'altra mano sorreggeva un sacco sulla schiena, intriso di sangue, che si contorceva. Al suo interno c'era qualcosa. _Qualcuno_.

Jonathan sentì le gambe muoversi da sole. Si alzò e si irrigidì. Portò la mano alla fronte, mosso solo dalla memoria muscolare.

La bestia fece un ampio passo e ruggì. L'odore di morte e di sangue gli annebbiarono la vista.

«Uno come te...» Disse il mostro con una voce disumana che fece tremare la terra. «Non è degno di quella divisa.»

Jonathan abbassò lo sguardo: indossava la sua tenuta completa.

«Uno come te...» Ripeté la bestia. «Non è degno di essere chiamato uomo.» Fece un'altra falcata in avanti. «Sai cosa sei tu?»

Jonathan non voleva rispondere. Chiuse gli occhi per non doverlo guardare, non dover vedere il sacco che si contorceva.

«Sai cosa sei?» Chiese ancora, più ruggente.

Strinse i denti mentre una lacrima cercava di sfuggirgli.

Il mostro alitò fra i denti affilati. «Un finocchio. Una checca.»

«No...» Rispose d'istinto provando a non guardare il sacco sulle sue spalle.

«Sì, lo sei. E senza l'occhio non sei più buono nemmeno a sparare. Ora avrebbe senso dirlo: ripetilo.»

Jonathan tremò, la mano ancora alla fronte nel saluto militare. «Ripetilo!»

«Voglio-» Disse in un sussurro.

La bestia ruggì e Jonathan alzò il tono.

«Voglio tornare a casa, Signore!»

Il demone in divisa abbassò il sacco dalla spalla e lo aprì con i suoi lunghi artigli. Afferrò Jonathan per il colletto e lo trascinò a sé. Poi, ci fu solo il buio.

_Continua..._


	3. Love me Forever

_"Tutto cambia, tutto resta uguale_

_La colpa è di tutti, non c'è nessuno da accusare_

_Ogni via d'uscita, porta al punto di partenza_

_Ognuno muore per spezzare il cuore a qualcun altro._

_Noi siamo il sistema, noi siamo la legge_

_Noi siamo la corruzione, il verme nel nocciolo_

_Uno dei tanti, ridi fino a piangere_

_Fedeli fino alla morte o un coltello nell'occhio."_

Love me Forever – Motorhead (1991)

« _Ehi_!» La strada era tornata immobile e silenziosa. La sabbia di alzava ancora intorno ai bambini.

Jonathan si avvicinò e mostrò la toppa che aveva sulla spalla destra. «America. Sono americano.» Spiegò scandendo le parole. I ragazzini raccolsero delle pietre e le lanciarono per intimargli di stare lontano. Una lo colpì alla gamba. Avevano sbarrato il passaggio nord con una staccionata improvvisata fra le barriere anti-carro. Il ragazzino più grande afferrò l'altro e lo spinse dietro la sua schiena.

«È tutto ok.» Disse quando fu abbastanza vicino. I piedi gli facevano male, la tracolla lo stava quasi decapitando. Se la sfilò dalla testa e abbassò il fucile. Dalle finestre, sventolavano sudice tende di lino. Un passaggio con una porta malmessa conduceva all'interno dell'alto edificio di arenaria. Vivevano lì. Con la mano libera gesticolò per farsi capire meglio. «Tornate dentro! È pericoloso fuori.»

Quattro occhi neri e spaventati continuarono a fissarlo. Il più grande afferrò un grosso sasso e tirò fuori una fionda dalla tasca. Tese l'elastico e continuò a strillare in una lingua che non riusciva a comprendere. Poi, scagliò una pietra che lo colpì dritto sull'elmetto.

«Ehi!» La voce di Andrew echeggiò per la strada, la sua sagoma si delineò all'angolo, dietro alle barriere. Avanzava con il fucile puntato.

«È tutto ok!» Jonathan cercò di rassicurare i ragazzini. «Americani.»

«Che succede qui?» Chiese Andrew senza abbassare la mira.

«Civili! Sono bambini.» Urlò oltre le file di barricate.

Il più grande si mise di nuovo a urlare, più feroce.

«Che cazzo!» Sbraitò Andrew, «Non lo capisco il tuo dialetto di merda!»

Il ragazzino cercò a terra e afferrò un sasso. Lo scagliò con forza a Andy, facendolo rimbalzare fra la sabbia. Stava rovistando fra la polvere in cerca di un'altra potenziale arma.

Andrew sollevò il fucile perché potesse vederlo bene. Il ragazzino sbraitò più deciso tenendo il bambino dietro la sua schiena. Alzò di nuovo la fionda.

«Non ci provare!»

« _Abbassa l'arma!_ »

«Abbassala! Abbassa l'arma!»

Jonathan gli afferrò la mano per impedirgli di scagliare la pietra.

Fu una questione di un secondo. Il polso fermo a mezz'aria, il battito del suo cuore, e il peso del fucile che lasciava il suo braccio. Il bambino passò l'arma al suo compagno. Il ragazzo lo impugnò saldamente e lo alzò verso di lui. Era chiaro sapesse esattamente come usarlo.

«Via, via, Jon!» La voce di Andrew lo raggiunse ovattata.

«Cazzo!»

Si gettò a terra fra la polvere, e sentì le urla e una piccola scarica di colpi, poi il silenzio.

L'arma era a terra, i ragazzini ancora in piedi. Il più grande si teneva la spalla insanguinata. L'altro lo stava guardando con occhi vuoti.

Dopo qualche istante, cadde a terra. Il sangue iniziò a uscirgli dalla fronte.

L'altro urlò qualcosa e scappò all'interno dell'edificio.

Jonathan non riusciva a sentirlo. Non sentiva nulla; le mani strette intorno alla piccola testa.

«No, no! Cazzo!»

Alzò lo sguardo al suo compagno, ancora con l'arma alta e lo sguardo vuoto. «Non l'avevo visto...» Disse. Le sue parole lo raggiunsero nel silenzio.

Jonathan si alzò di scatto. «Perché cazzo hai sparato?!»

Il suo compagno si divincolò tra le barriere. «Ti stava puntando l'arma addosso! Se non ti fossi fatto prendere il fucile non sarebbe successo!»

«Vaffanculo, Andy! Vaffanculo cazzo!» Sbraitò.

«Ti ho detto che non l'avevo visto!»

Quando furono faccia a faccia, Jonathan lo afferrò per il colletto della divisa.

«Sei sempre il solito. Fai le cose senza pensare, per te è tutto un gioco! E sono sempre gli altri a pagare per i tuoi errori!»

Andrew fece una smorfia e sputò a terra. «È morto?» Chiese guardandogli le mani.

«Cazzo... gli hai sparato in testa!»

Jonathan si premette le mani sugli occhi. «Ascoltami, ehi, ascoltami» Andrew gliele abbassò.

«Ce l'hanno spiegato il primo giorno. Ricordi?» Gli prese la testa fra le mani per farsi guardare.

«I bambini qui non sono innocenti come da noi. Ti sparano a vista, ok? O noi o loro: ricordi? _'We are the system, we are the law.'_ »

Jonathan si divincolò dalla sua presa. «Tu sei pazzo.» Disse afferrando di nuovo il suo fucile.

«Sono un soldato. Ti ho salvato la vita, cazzo! Tu sei mio ami-»

«Smettila. Non sai niente di me.» Alzò la mira verso di lui. «Non hai mai capito un cazzo di me! E nemmeno delle tue canzoni di merda.» Il suo compagno allargò le braccia.

«Che fai adesso, eh? Vuoi ammazzarmi?»

Jonathan lo guardò attraverso il mirino del fucile, le mani che tremavano, la vista annebbiata. Il bambino a terra, il sasso bianco. Il dito gli fremette sul grilletto e-

Un urlo sopra le loro teste li fece voltare. Il ragazzino ferito si era affacciato a una finestra e inveiva contro di loro tenendo qualcosa in una mano.

Jonathan ci mise più del dovuto a capire di cosa si trattasse. Guardò l'oggetto roteare nel vuoto qualche volta, le sue gambe non volevano proprio muoversi.

Andrew gridò qualcosa, lo afferrò per la giacca e lo spinse lontano.

Poi, solo fiamme.

-

Venne svegliato dal rumore ritmato e ripetitivo di una ventola rotta. Nel buio, ci mise qualche instante a rendersi conto di trovarsi in un letto. Senza coperte, senza cuscino. Era solo un materasso sottile e sudicio posto su una struttura di metallo arrugginito. Intorno a lui, le pareti si muovevano lente, scorrendo come le squame di un serpente.

Jonathan mise seduto sul bordo del lettino sforzandosi di ricordare cosa fosse successo. La piccola porta che dava sul corridoio esterno proiettava una flebile luce e per un secondo si delineò una sagoma gobba con qualcosa in spalla aggirarsi là fuori. Non voleva uscire, non voleva affrontarlo di nuovo.

Una tenda scolorita gli bloccava la visuale sui letti adiacenti. Jonathan sentì il desiderio irrefrenabile di guardare cosa ci fosse oltre. Afferrò il tessuto e lo scostò.

Nel letto accanto a lui giaceva un corpo immobile. Era irriconoscibile, carbonizzato. Alcune parti della divisa a brandelli, i denti digrignati nel dolore, le gambe in parte consumate dal fuoco. Qualcosa fatto d'acciaio brillava fra la carne.

Jonathan allungò una mano per afferrare l'oggetto, ma non appena lo sfiorò una mano ustionata afferrò la sua.

Nell'orrore, trattenne un grido. _Non poteva essere vivo._ Sarebbe dovuto essere morto.

Il corpo si sollevò e si mise seduto. Le piastrine che aveva al collo risuonavano.

« _Non-puoi-_ » Disse battendo i denti.

Jonathan cercò di liberarsi dalla sua presa incandescente.

« _Non-puoi-continuare-a-dimenticare._ Tu mi hai ucciso!»

«No, no, non è vero! Non l'avrei fatto io-»

Con un ultimo strattone riuscì a liberarsi, ma con orrore si accorse che la mano era ancora stretta intorno al suo polso. Lottò per farle aprire le dita e la lasciò cadere a terra. Strinse le piastrine.

Si guardò intorno allarmato. Come per magia, un fucile era comparso sul materasso. Lo afferrò e lo caricò, poi lo puntò al corpo. Le mani gli tremavano, il respiro era affannoso. Il cadavere rotolò su sé stesso, cadde dalla barella e iniziò a strisciare verso di lui con l'unico arto. Jonathan arretrò, chiuse gli occhi e sparò una raffica di colpi.

Ora, nella stanza c'era solo silenzio. Si udiva il rumore viscido delle pareti che si muovevano, le ventole che giravano, dei passi nel corridoio, sempre più vicini, sempre più forti. Qualcuno provò a aprire la porta, ma sembrava bloccata. La sagoma del demone era chiara ora oltre il vetro satinato.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

La porta pulsava provando a aprirsi e lasciar entrare quel mostro. Jonathan era in preda al panico, nascose l'arma sotto il materasso e provò a pulirsi le mani.

Il sangue non veniva via. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Non aveva modo di scappare; quel demone sarebbe entrato e l'avrebbe trovato. L'avrebbe preso e portato via con quel sacco. E lui non voleva doverlo affrontare, non di nuovo.

Con le lacrime agli occhi, cercò una via di fuga. La finestra era sbarrata, murata con spesso cemento che le unghie non riuscivano nemmeno a scalfire.

Poi, all'improvviso, notò uno specchio infondo alla stanza. L'immagine riflessa era una versione differente del mondo intorno a lui. L'ospedale sembrava accogliente, illuminato, e sulla barella vuota al suo fianco... c'era Andrew. Lo poteva vedere accanto a sé; le gambe a penzoloni, le cuffiette nelle orecchie, che si grattava distrattamente i capelli. Jonathan lasciò andare il fucile e si precipitò allo specchio.

«Andy! Andy!» Urlò battendo il pugno contro il vetro. Il suo amico continuò a far ciondolare la testa a ritmo di musica.

«Non può sentirti.»

Il bambino era di nuovo alle sue spalle.

«Come faccio a andare da lui?» Gli chiese con le lacrime agli occhi.

Il ragazzino scosse la testa. «Lui non c'è più. Da tanto tempo ormai.»

«No, no!» Urlò. «Lui sta bene! Siamo arrivati qui insieme!»

Il ragazzino rimase impassibile mentre il sangue gli scendeva sul viso e gocciolava dal mento.

«Nascondersi non può cambiare le cose.»

Il corpo carbonizzato a terra era immobile e troppo famigliare. Jonathan guardò le piastrine che aveva nella mano. _Andrew Wilson, 19 maggio 1983_...

Se le mise al collo, appoggiò la testa allo specchio e le lacrime gli scesero copiose. Sentiva di nuovo quella sensazione al viso, ma ora aveva memoria di quello che gli era successo, del fuoco che gli aveva consumato la pelle. Ricordava anche l'incidente, il dito sul grilletto... le parole del tenente.

«Perché...» Disse guardando il suo compagno nello specchio, il respiro che appannava l'immagine. «Perché sei morto? Brutto coglione. Avrei dovuto odiarti... io non avrei dovuto... non dovrei..»

Nel riflesso, Andrew alzò la testa e fissò Jonathan. Balzò giù dalla brandina e si avvicinò a lui. Era così vicino da sembrare proprio lì. Alzò una mano e toccò la sua. A separarli, solo un sottile strato di vetro.

«Andy...» Disse tirando su con il naso.

Il compagno lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso. «Che fai? Piangi?» Aveva la maglietta di uno dei suoi gruppi e i capelli lunghi, raccolti in una coda di cavallo. «Non ha funzionato con Jessie alla fine, vero? Spero non sia colpa mia.»

Jonathan si asciugò il viso. «Certo che è colpa tua, coglione.» Disse. «Non me ne è mai fregato un cazzo di Jessie. A quella festa ci sono venuto per te.»

Andrew sorrise di nuovo. «Lo so.» Rispose.

«Volevi andare in Canada.» Gli disse. «Ho preso la tua macchina, i tuoi dischi... e sono partito, ma non sono mai arrivato.»

«Hai usato la mia macchina? È una bomba eh?» Andrew scosse la testa e sorrise. «Non fa niente, dai. Alla fine, in Canada saresti stato da solo.» Alzò il mento per indicare qualcosa alle sue spalle.

Jonathan non si girò; non voleva guardare il bambino insanguinato e il cadavere a terra. Non si sarebbe girato più.

«Qui invece possiamo stare insieme.» Continuò Andrew. «Silent Hill non è tanto male... non credi? Dovrebbero davvero scrivere una canzone su questo posto.»

Jonathan rise e scosse la testa. «Già, non è per niente male.»

Il ragazzino alle sue spalle urlò, ma la sua voce era sempre più lontana. «Non puoi! Non puoi farlo!» La stanza tremò e la porta pulsò più forte. «Smettila! Smetti di dimenticare!»

Andrew si portò un dito davanti alla bocca.

«Shhh... Non starlo a sentire. Tieni, ascolta questo piuttosto.» Con la mano libera prese una cuffietta e la allungò a Jonathan. La barriera che li separava era sempre più sottile e impalpabile. Jonathan riuscì a afferrare l'auricolare. Se la mise nell'orecchio e la musica lo assordò.

Andrew mosse la testa, a ritmo della canzone. « _You know love's a thief, steal your heart in the night. Slip through your fingers, you best hold on tight!_ » Cantò.

Lo specchio fra loro svanì e Jonathan sentì la mano del suo compagno sfiorare la sua. Finalmente, poté abbracciarlo.

«Credevo di averti perso.» Disse affondando il viso nella sua spalla. Andrew gli mise una mano fra i capelli. «Ma che dici? Ero qui a aspettarti.» Aveva un tono gentile, la mano si muoveva lenta sulla sua schiena. «Il Toluca Lake non è proprio una favola, ma ce lo faremo bastare.»

«Sì...» Rispose Jonathan prendendo un bel respiro.

Andrew si districò dall'abbraccio e fece un passo indietro. «Dai, vieni qui.»

Si mise seduto sul lettino e tirò Jonathan a sé. Si sdraiò e lo invitò a mettere la testa sulla sua spalla. Lo cinse con un braccio mentre la musica continuava a risuonare nelle loro orecchie.

«Ti piace questa canzone? I Motorhead sono proprio fighi.» Disse dopo qualche istante.

Jonathan annuì, al sicuro nella sua presa. Gli mise una mano sul petto e il contatto con l'acciaio lo fece rabbrividire. Un tintinnio leggero.

«Perché hai queste al collo?»

Andrew continuò a canticchiare e non rispose.

«Stai tremando, Jon?» Chiese dopo un po'.

Lui si premette più forte contro il compagno. «Ho fatto un brutto sogno.» Disse.

«Un incubo?»

«Peggio.»

«Che cosa succedeva?»

Jonathan sospirò e si guardò intorno nella stanza. Lo specchio era solo una cornice vuota. I vetri a terra in mille pezzi. La porta aveva smesso di pulsare e le pareti di muoversi. «Non ricordo. Sai come sono i sogni...»

«Sì...» Disse Andrew fra sé e sé con tono pensieroso. «Sono come i testi delle canzoni... dicono un sacco di roba complicata che bisogna stare a sentire e interpretare.»

«Già.»

«Ma a volte il testo non è importante, no? A volte è bello restare lì... e ascoltare solo la cazzo di musica.»

Jonathan annuì e lo strinse più forte.

«Sia una cosa?» Disse dopo un po'. «Questa mi piace... sì, è proprio figa.»

_"Everything changes, it all stay the same_

_Everyone guilty, no one to blame_

_Every way out, brings you back to the start_

_Everyone dies to break somebody's heart_

_Oh, my lost come and take me"_

_Fine._


End file.
